


His scent

by Milfheswaran



Series: Connverse Smut [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Smut, scent, the new Crystal Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: Connie gets to sleep in Steven's bed during his adventure in space.





	

It felt a bit weird. Sleeping in a bed that wasn't yours, and that feels so familiar at the same time.

Perhaps she could blame Fusion for that one. However, there was something that was truly missing from the bed: Steven.

It was close to midnight in the temple. No one was in here due to the non-scheduled trip to space the gems had to make that week.

Except for Connie, who was given the important mission to check beach city on his absence, and so far, she managed to get those two to work and fix the problem they caused themselves.

So, they left to their barn and began to make a new sign for the car wash, leaving Connie all alone by herself.

It was funny how alien those two can get to be, considering that they are indeed aliens.

Thinking about replacing the gems was plainly absurd, it was a ridiculous idea that she somehow agreed to do.

At least she got to use one of Steven's shirts.

It was a bit big and loose for her, but she decided to use it as a pajama for the rest of her staying.

And honestly, it was good that she did. The shirt was still impregnated with his own Steven-y scent: A mixed aroma of strawberries, ozone and warmth (is that even a smell?).

She couldn't sense it before with the pair of gems around, but now, She could swear that Steven was next to her only with his scent.

Connie took the shirt by its hem and pressed it against her face, absorbing all of the perfume she could.

Suddenly, the thoughts about Steven she had with his essence started a fire inside Connie.

She wouldn't dare to do what she was about to do if a single soul was present, but having the house for herself gave her the liberty to do whatever she wanted.

She threw the bedsheets over her aside and slipped her pants out of her body alongside her panties, baring her wet groin to the moonlight.

She parted her legs a little before starting to rub her lips earnestly. She closed her eyes and pretended that her fingers were Steven's.

Connie shuddered at the touch as she slipped a not-busy hand under the shirt until it found one of her breasts.

Steven was the only thing she could think off as she grazed her clit with her fingertips.

Slowly, she slid a pair of fingers inside of her (she normally used a single finger, but since Steven had stubby fingers, she had to use two to keep the pretense), her walls felt tight around her, but she was so wet that they slid with ease.

Connie moaned and panted and said Steven's name repeatedly as she massaged her breasts and insides attentively.

Her skin had started to glisten up with sweat as her fingers spread out the wetness of her vagina into her thighs and hand and into the bedspread.

The Fingers inside her curled up towards her upper walls, as she looked for a particularly sensitive place. She let out a pleased scream when she found it.

Connie writhed on the bed as her movements became faster, her fingers pinching her nipples hard, while her other hand tried to push deeper and deeper into her.

She felt her orgasm getting closer a few moments later, a coil-like sensation in her abdominal area began to tighten up more as time passed.

"STEVEN ~!" She moaned as she worked her fingers in and out of her at a faster rate. Her thumb brushing her clit with every reentrance.

Then, the coil snapped.

Connie screamed Steven's name as every muscle of her body locked itself in place. Her breast hand took a hold on Steven's shirt before sending it to her face, stuffing it with his pleasant smell. Her other hand was still inside her, her walls pressed against her fingers as her liquids spilled on the bed.

Once it finished, Connie laid bonelessly and half naked on the bed. She released a pleased sigh.

"I can't believe that i just did that...." She said. "I just hope that Steven never notice this...."

A sudden tiredness overcame her when she said that. She took the forsaken bedsheets and wrapped them around her half-naked body.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

A surge of heat coursed through Steven's body as his orgasm hit him. His white liquid hitting the bed he was laying on 

It was weird, ever since he came back to space, he could feel Connie's scent through his bed.

Said smell also made him to touch himself in such pleasing way.

He wondered if Connie reacted the same to his scent.

**Author's Note:**

> My dark soul empowers this.
> 
> Also credits to my friend HewasIncredible for leaving me the idea for myself. Go check out his works!


End file.
